


Dream-catcher

by thegirlwholoveshorror



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholoveshorror/pseuds/thegirlwholoveshorror
Summary: Deep in the psyche of a lost, repressed, and now inconsolably depressed Jared, is a stormy interior—more specifically, a connection to a place of unquenchable pain and suffering, beneath time and in between noise and silence: a hidden garden of fire, shadows and brimstone, and an ailment in and of itself; ladies and gentlemen,it's a kingdom of hellrising!





	Dream-catcher

**Author's Note:**

> 'Entre lo que existe y lo que no existe, el espacio es el amor.' (Anónimo)
> 
> TRANSLATED: 'The space between what exists and what doesn't is love.' (Anonymous)

SEPTEMBER 9 2018

It was just after midnight, and Jensen had only gotten off work an hour earlier. The night air was crisp, and the moon was full and hung low in the sky. Scars were scattered across the sky. The leaves had started to change colours, and fall was starting, which could only mean that winter was well on its way. In the distance, you could hear the fireworks from the amusement park not far away. The sky displayed their beauty with every crackling noise and sonic boom they made, alongside the light from the streetlights reflecting off the street, casting live shadows. And as night time had arrived, the crickets made their noises, by and by.

“Close your eyes,” said Jared.

They stood on one of the sidewalks of the street Jensen had now been living on for the past five months, in the suburbs of New York City. It was a wonderful suburban neighborhood, near many parks and schools, just across the Brooklyn Bridge.

“What happens when I close my eyes?” Jensen asked uncertainly. There were butterflies in his stomach.

“Let me show you,”

Jensen didn't want to close his eyes—didn't want to let his guard down—, but as Jared's lips touched his temple in a tender kiss, Jared's arms coming to bind them together, his eyes shut tightly and he surrendered himself to the feeling of Jared's arms around him: warmth, comfort, and security. He was still so nervous though. How Jared could make him feel both safe yet uneasy had always been somewhat of a mystery and an issue for Jensen. Every day, Jensen regretted loving this man. He was proud of it, yet it had ruined his life.

He buried his head in the crook of Jared's neck, fists clenching the ends of Jared's shirt tightly, knuckles turning white... He knew he was in for a ride. 'Why do I always make the wrong fucking choice, anyway?' quietly pondered Jensen as darkness finally consumed his mind and enslaved him to its own bidding, his chest heaving in panic as he was suddenly falling, and falling, and there was a rush of water in his ears: just like that, he was stumbling into a dark fog with no chance of escape, and his mind was breaking apart and reforming into something entirely different. He tried to scream himself hoarse somehow only then to realize he had no voice, no eyesight and couldn't hear anything anymore...

A few moments, minutes, or even hours passed. Everyone and everything had disappeared. The world or whatever had gone silent.

When Jensen opened his eyes, they were surrounded by fire and poisonous smoke. The winds were against them.

“What is this place?” asked Jensen. Jensen's eyes slipped back to Jared's, then quickly away, coming to settle on the disfigured people now coming to circle around them. Jensen couldn't make out who they were and didn't know what they wanted. However, he needed to know what this was all about. The current realization was that his unease had proven him right to be distrutful.

“You're in my dreams now,” Jared simply answered. Jared then ran his hand through Jensen's hair and whispered, “I love you, Jensen,”

“Jared,” said Jensen, “but I'm scared. Why are we here? What is this place? How did we get here? I don't **understand** ,”

“Don't be scared. I don't bite,” said Jared. And with a second's heartbeat, Jared added, “Just trust me: it'll be okay,” _as long as we're together..._

SONG: Imagine Dragons; _Demons_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I've been away. Life is complicated, you know? I hope you enjoy this installment though...


End file.
